Turning to a Friend
by SlayerKamikaze
Summary: Jeremie turns very abusive years after Aelita is materialized. She escapes from him and goes to a friend to try to find comfort. OxA Lemon. One Shot. Please READ & REVIEW! Please... I need reviews! Or Ill feel unloved :'


Turning to a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any characters associated with Code Lyoko.

* * *

One Shot (sorry)

She had been materialize, she fell in love with the boy who brought her to earth, that boy became abusive, she still loved him, he got worse, she still loved him, he got worse still, she tried to leave, but she can't escape now. Ten years have now passed.

She lifted her weary head and glanced out the window to see it was pitch black outside. She crept silently down the stairs. She saw Jeremie passed out on the couch. His arm was dangling off to the side grasping a half drunken bottle of Jimmy Beam.

"Good," she thought, "He'll be out for a while, maybe he was too drunk to remember to lock the door." She thought right, the door was open. She slowly opened the heavy wooden door trying not to wake up Jeremie. She got the door open just enough, and then she slid out and gently closed the door. She was finally free.

She wandered through the city in what seemed like a drunken haze from the constant fear Jeremie had instilled in her. She eventually wound up at a very familiar house, the house of an old friend. Seeing a friendly face is just what she needed after the years of hell Jeremie had put her through. She walked up to the door, and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Hold on I'll be right there," came the voice she had been hoping to hear. "Who's……OH my God, Aelita?"

"H-Hi Odd, it's been awhile," she said meekly.

"Yeah it has, how have you and Jeremie been?" he asked her. At that tears immediately came to her eyes, and she hugged him and started to cry into his chest.

"Oh Odd, it's awful," she began in between sobs, "Jeremie's become a drunken lunatic, every year he gets more and more violent towards me."

Odd then let her inside, and they sat down on the couch and let her cry as much as she needed to.

"How could you let him treat you like that for so long?" Odd asked her.

"He just made me feel so week and stupid, so I couldn't do anything to stop him, and I did love him, but he just played me for ten years and never returned the love that I gave him," Aelita replied with tears still staining her cheeks.

"Well we can't let you go back to live with that monster, so I guess you can live here with me," Odd told Aelita.

Aelita leaned forward and gave Odd a tender hug and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

"No problem, anything for a friend," he reassured her, "Now it looks like you should get some sleep, you look exhausted." Aelita nodded, and followed Odd up to his large guest room. He lifted her up on to the bed, and tucked her in. He made sure she was comfortable, then gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Good Night." He then left the room and went to his own room.

Three months passed, and it seemed Jeremie made no attempt to look for Aelita. In the meantime, Aelita and Odd had gotten closer and closer.

Late at night Aelita left her room and ventured into the dark hallway, and made her way towards Odd's room. She saw the light was on so she went in. She found Odd sitting on his bed reading a book (a little out of character). He looked up at her and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her tenderly.

"No," she replied, "I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for me these last three months."

He got up and hugged her and replied, "There's no need to thank me, it's the least I could do for you."

"Still," she began, "I want to thank you." Without hesitation she kissed Odd. This caught him by surprise, but he realized what was going on and returned the kiss. Their kiss seemed to last forever, and then their lungs began fight for air. They finally broke the kiss, and Aelita pushed Odd onto the bed.

She began to kiss him again and pulled off his shirt. Then she pulled down his pants then his boxers. She moved up to his chest, and began to kiss down his chest. Then she got down to his large member, which had already started to grow. She grabbed it with one hand and slowly began to stroke it. He let out a soft moan feeling her hand go to work. She then put his member into her soft warm mouth, and began to bob up and down and swirl her tongue around every inch. Odd's moans got louder and more exasperated the faster she went. He held out for as long as he could, but after one last swirl of her tongue around his sensitive tip made him spill over the edge, and he released his load in her mouth.

She swallowed every last drop of his cum, and then licked her fingers. Odd then grabbed her and laid her on her back and removed her bathrobe she had been wearing. He stared at the two large breasts which were now all his. He slowly and gently began to caress one with his hand, and began to suckle her other nipple. She began to moan instantly. He began to place soft kisses all the way down her smooth midriff, and arrived at her panties, which he removed and instantly began working on her steamy wet womanhood. He put his tongue in and out of her warm opening, and receiving more moans from her began to feel around and found her clit and began to stroke that at a vigorous pace. Aelita let out one final loud scream of pleasure and her nectar began to flow all over Odd's face. He licked it all up, savoring the taste of her pleasure.

He then moved up and positioned himself just right. He looked lovingly into Aelita's eyes and asked "Are you ready?" She didn't reply, she just gave him a nod and he thrust into her. He let her get adjusted, and began to thrust in and out. He started slowly to build up anticipation, but began to move faster and faster getting louder moans from Aelita as he sped up. They began to shout each other's names as they neared their climaxes. Then they finally did reach their climax, and Odd fell on top of Aelita. They were both breathing very hard, and sweating. He kissed her neck softly and looked into her eyes, and for a long time they just looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Aelita finally said.

"I love you too," Odd replied back. He then rolled off her, and he covered both of them up. She cuddled up close to him and buried her face in his neck, and they fell asleep together, in each others arms. Just before Aelita fell asleep, she looked at Odd and knew she had found someone that would return the love that she gave them.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's my first Code Lyoko fic. This was one of my first fics, so please don't flame to hard but do tell me what you thought of it. 


End file.
